Love For One or Love For Two?
by ChristelJo
Summary: See what happens between McGee & Abby, and Tony & Ziva. See the relationship grow between McAbby, and if there's anything for Tiva. Will there be love for one couple? Or love for two couples? READ AND FINE OUT! :D Rated T to be safe because who knows where my book will go.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who requested it, this is chapter 6 of ****_New Agent_****, just modified a bit. I'm hoping that all of you will like it! **

Chapter 1

Another Saturday full of work done, for the famous NCIS team, and what do they decide to do? Go out for a few drinks. The whole gang, except Gibbs and Vance, and joined in. "Tony." Ziva says. "Do you mind that I carpool with you? I did not get a chance to stop at the gas station before work."

"Yeah." Tony smiles. "Not a problem."

Hours pass by, and the team cannot help but laugh and get along more than ever. "I'm sorry to break the laughter, but I must get going." Ducky says getting up from the table. "I will see you all Monday."

"Bye Ducky!" Everybody says in unison.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to get going as well." Palmer says. "I have to get up early. I have plans with the in-law's." Palmer smiles. "See you guys Tuesday."

"Whoa." Tony says. "Why not Monday?"

"I took Monday off because it's Brenna's birthday."

"Well, wish her a happy birthday from all of us." McGee says.

"Will do." Palmer chuckles. "Bye guys."

"Bye!" Everybody again says in unison.

The remaining four stay. Tony and Abby stopped after three beers and switched to soda. McGee had two more drinks before switching, and Ziva never switched. Tony looks over at Ziva. "This is ultimately one of the best Saturdays out here." Tony says with a smile, then looks at the remaining two.

McGee looks at Abby. "That it is."

Both girls smile at the boys' statements.

Ziva looks at her watch. "Oh my, it's late. I need to get to bed. Tony, do you mind taking me back after this last drink?" Ziva asks.

"Yeah, no problem babe."

"What?" Ziva asks quickly in response.

"I said no problem." Tony says trying to recover himself.

"What did you say after that?"

"I didn't say anything after that." Tony smiles. "Somebody's had one too many." He chuckles trying not to sound harsh.

McGee and Abby smile at each other.

Ziva ignores the joke, and takes the last sip of her beer. "I'm ready to go whenever."

Tony gulps down the rest of drink. "As am I." The two of them stand up, and dig out five dollars each to leave a tip, and leave.

"Do you want to get going as well?" McGee asks.

"Yeah." Abby answers. "But I think I will need to call a cab." she chuckles.

"I agree." McGee chuckles back.

_(Tony and Ziva)_

The two of them get into Tony's vehicle, and drive off. The ride is pretty much silent until Tony passes the NCIS headquarters. "Tony," Ziva says. "NCIS is back that way."

"I know." He answers. "I don't want you to drive. I'd rather know you get somewhere safe, and not dead in a ditch."

"Tony, I am fine. You do not have to worry about me."

"But I do." Tony mumbles, taking a quick glance out his window.

The ride again is silent, until Tony didn't turn down Ziva's road.

"My apartment is that way Tony." Ziva says point at her window.

"I know."

Ziva looks out her window, trying to hold back a smile.

Tony soon pulls into his apartment complex. As soon as he turns the car off, he says, "Why don't you just stay here so I know you're safe."

She looks at him, and nods.

When they get to his apartment, Ziva had tried offering to take the couch, but Tony wouldn't let her. "Ziva, we're adults. We've been 'undercover' once before, and we shared a bed how many times? Another night won't kill you. Now come on." He says dragging her into his bedroom.

They get situated for bed, and lie beneath the blankets. "Good night Ziva."

"Good night my little hairy butt." Ziva chuckles.

They combine their hands, and sleep.

**Hope you liked it! I have the second chapter copied, but I just have to edit it, if any editing is needed. Leave any comments that come to mind while reading this. I don't care if its mean, or correcting a sentence or two. I want all help possible. It you who make me a better author.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Told you I'd get it uploaded fast. :p  
I really hope you enjoy this story and continue reading! **

Chapter 2

_(Tony and Ziva)_

In the middle of their sleep, Tony slightly wakes up to see the two of them spooning. He grows a great big smile, and pulls her in closer. Right before he falls back asleep, pictures and memories run through his mind. _Yeah._ He thinks to himself, and falls asleep comfortably.

An hour later, Ziva opens her eyes due to the sunlight. As soon as she notices the position she is in, she hops out of bed. "What?" She whispers to herself as Tony rolls back over. She heads to the master bathroom to wake herself up. She splashes her face, trying to clear her eyes. "I hope we did not." She says looking up at the mirror. "Yeah, Tony is a great guy and all, but he is not for me." She pauses. "Uh-uh." She turns off the water. "Oh Ziva, why did you not request to leave earlier?" Ziva exits the bathroom to find Tony, surprisingly, out of bed. She leaves the bedroom to see him in the kitchen making coffee.

"Good morning." She says.

He turns around, "Morning." and smiles.

"Could I get back soon? I feel icky being in..." she looks down. "Are these my NCIS clothes?"

"Yeah." Tony continues to smile.

"Why do you have them?"

"You left them here once. I washed them, and keep forgetting to return them. Sorry."

"No, it is fine. I was wondering where they went. But I have new ones now."

"So than you can keep them here." Tony turns to pour the coffee.

Ziva shows a small grin, and walks to the bar stools.

Tony comes around the island, gives Ziva a cup, and sits next to her. They both look at their coffee as it becomes ultimately quiet. For a good half a minute at least until Ziva speaks up.

"We did not..."

"No." He cuts her off, and takes his smile away. He looks at her, and she looks back. "I remember. We changed into our pajamas, and went straight to bed." Tony tries to hide his smile, but it isn't working so well.

"Ugh." Ziva moans. "I feel horrible not remembering much about last night. I know I did not have that many!"

"It's alright Zi." Tony rubs Ziva's back. "Nobody is blaming you for drinking too much. Sometimes." He takes her hand. "Sometimes people have _such_ a great time, they don't remember some of it because there is so much to remember."

Ziva slowly pulls her hand away. "You sound ridiculous." Ziva chuckles, and takes a sip of coffee.

"I get this way when.." His voice dies off.

"When what?" Ziva questions him.

"When I get a good night's sleep." Tony covers himself.

"Anyways, as I was saying, could I get a ride back to NCIS so I can get home? I mean, after the coffee of course." Ziva smiles.

"Yeah, no problem." Tony smiles back.

_(McGee and Abby)_

Abby and McGee took a cab straight to McGee's apartment. At eleven o'clock in the morning, Abby was the first one to wake up. "Hey." She says trying to wake up McGee.

"Hi." He mumbles.

"McGee, wake up."

"I'm up."

"No you are not." Abby chuckles. She sits up, takes the pillow, and smacks McGee.

He sits straight up and opens his eyes. "I'm up."

Abby again laughs at him. "We should go for breakfast."

McGee looks at his watch. "Abs, it's past breakfast. It's more like lunch." McGee chuckles back.

"Then we should go for lunch. I need to get my car from the bar, and run you to NCIS anyways, so we should do something to make it fun."

"Yeah," McGee smiles. "I could sure use it."

"See! Lets do it then!"

"I suppose so." McGee gets up and walks to his dresser, then to his bathroom. "I'll just take a shower quick, than you can."

"No, I'm going to shower at my house. I need to get clean clothes anyway."

"Don't you still have some here?" McGee asks.

"I didn't think so."

McGee walks back to the dresser. He opens up a drawer, and sees two outfits of Abby's. "Yeah, you've got two outfits yet." McGee looks at Abby.

"Well, I guess I'll get ready here then." Abby smiles.

"Alright. Well, I'll get ready super quick." He gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

McGee goes in the bathroom and as he opens the medicine cabinet, he see the box. "Today" He smiles and sets it next to his clothes.

A few hours later, they are ready, and walk to the new restaurant down the street. Once they find an open table, they take a seat and look at the menus. "So." Abby says. "When do you think we should tell them?"

McGee puts his menu down, followed by Abby. "I'm pretty sure Gibbs already knows." McGee chuckles.

"Yeah, but that's not everybody." Abby chuckles back. "There's Ziva, Tony, Palmer and Ducky. We should at least tell the two of them. They'll be our test run for Tony and Ziva, and in case Gibbs doesn't know."

"Yeah," McGee starts. "but I don't think we should tell them today."

"Why not today?" Abby asks.

"Because." McGee smiles. "It's our six month anniversary. I want to keep things good. I don't want to teased, and lunch will be on me"

"Timmy! You remembered! No offense or anything, but after last night and everybody drinking, I even forgot for the slightest moment this morning. McGee, I don't think you remember anything after Palmer left."

"I don't even remember him leaving." McGee chuckles.

Abby chuckles back. "I love you, McGee." It had been the first time in those six months that either of them had said those three words.

"Abby." McGee digs in his pocket, and grabs out a white rectangular box. "I love you too." He hands her the box, and waits for her to open it. "And I want you to move in with me." He says shakily.

"McGee, of course I'll move in with you! I just have one question."

"And?"

"How are the two of us going to fit in your apartment? I mean, it's nice and all, but it's a bit too small for the two of us."

"I was hoping you were going to ask that question." McGee chuckles. "Because I got us a new apartment the other day. It'll perfect for the two of us. Two bedrooms and even two bathrooms!"

"McGee, why would you do that without knowing whether I would say yes or not?"

"Because I knew you would say yes." McGee grows a bigger smile.

"Oh, Timmy." Abby chuckles and kisses McGee. "I really do love you."

"And I really love you. Now, we can talk about the apartment over lunch. But it might help if we order our food." McGee chuckles back.

"Waiter!" Abby says.

**And that's the second chapter! I am going to catch up on two of my other stories before this one. But I'm hoping that I can do it fast! Don't forget ANY comments and/or questions!**


End file.
